Moment Sequel to Ever Changing and Rush
by radical-teen
Summary: Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide? Cause she'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside... The ending to the trilogy. DracoHermione. Dramione


**Title :** Moment

**Characters :** D/Hr

**Rated : **PG

**Word Count : **767

**Summing It Up :** _Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide? Cause she'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside..._

**A/N : **I decided to do the third and last part to Ever Changing and Rush. This time, it's the normal formatting. Not in anyone's POV. Enjoy! I hope it's not OOC!

Hermione Granger stood in front of the grand wide doors of the Great Hall, taking in the splendor of the scene in front of her. She closed her eyes and inhaled, the lingering smell of roast and pudding wafting through the air. It was the smell of Christmas. Dressed in a sheer white dress with thin straps, the skirt ended just below her knee, the back trailing a little. Golden trimmings lace the bodice and the white heels enhanced her elegance. Her look was completed with a complicated knot, stray curls falling at the side of her face, held together by a lone jasmine flower. Even before stepping into the Great Hall, she had already caught the stares of countless students whom she had passed in the hallways. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped into full view as she made her entrance into the hall.

The sudden silence in the hall caused Draco to turn around, looking for the source of distraction that caused a crowd, Draco was sure were incapable of keeping their mouths shut, to plunge into stunning silence. Turning towards the door, he saw a beautiful girl walking into the hall, dressed in the most gorgeous white gown he had ever seen, her skirt flowing behind her as she walked, giving him the impression of an angel. Upon closer look he realized that the beauty in white was none other than Hermione Granger. His breath caught in his throat, willing himself to tear his eyes off her.

Hours of dancing and many more stares later on, Hermione took a seat at a table catching her breath. Slowly, her eyes scanned the room, unconscious of who she was looking for until she felt a leap in her heart as she spotted the blonde Slytherin. And at that moment Draco lifted up his head and caught her eye. Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm as she quickly adverted her eyes. A sudden force seemed to pull Draco out of his seat and to the direction of the brunette. The next thing he knew, his hand was stretched towards her, words were slipping out of his mouth.

"Care to dance Granger?" a deep voice drawled out as Hermione saw a hand reached towards her. Looking up, she saw Draco with a small smile on is face. Draco Malfoy never smiled, especially not at a muggle born that constantly bugged the hell out of him. Unsure, she graciously accepted the offer. Shakily, she held up her hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Slowly, Hermione got accustomed to dancing with Draco. She could feel the stares radiating from her fellow school mates but she didn't care, she was having too much fun dancing to the rapid beat of the song. Suddenly the room darkened as a slow song started to play. Blushing, Hermione turned in attempt to weave out of the crowd, which had begun to pair up. Just as she took a step forward, someone had grabbed her hand. Instinctively, Hermione spun around to face Draco Malfoy. _Stay here_, his silver eyes seemed to say as he pulled her closer to him as they started to sway to the rhythm.

_Why don't you kiss her _

_Why don't you tell her _

_Why don't you let her see _

_The feelings that you hide _

_Cause she'll never know _

_If you never show _

_The way you feel inside _

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me Malfoy? Why are you dancing with me?" questioned Hermione.

"Doesn't it feel better once you've given something a chance? Now you know for sure if you want to quit or not. Well, thank you for giving me a chance tonight. For letting me show you the real Draco Malfoy," whispered Draco before stepping back, turning towards the crowd.

Suddenly Hermione's hazel eyes widened in realization as to what Draco had meant earlier on in the year at Hogsmeade station sank in. "Wait, Draco!" cried Hermione, leaping to hug Draco the moment he spun around in response to the sudden call of his name, burying her face into his chest. It took Draco a few seconds to realize what Hermione was doing before snaking his arms around her, embracing her. Draco pulled apart, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at Hermione's huge grin, his silver eyes locking onto her hazel ones.

And there in the middle of the dance floor they stood; neither speaking a word for their eyes said it all. The feeling was mutual; they could see it in each other's eyes, no need for spoken words.


End file.
